


Burn me through and through....

by flickawhip



Series: Biker!Steph [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biker!Becky, Diner-Owner!Flick, F/F, Gothic!Paige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Paige finds a new lover...





	Burn me through and through....

“You’re late...”

“Sorry, ‘cycle broke half-way here... had to fix it to even get here now...”

Flick had narrowed her eyes a little, taking in the skinny girl stood in front of her, black hair pulled into a tidy ponytail, wearing a slim bra without straps under a jacket made of raw leather and leggings skin-tight enough to hug her curves. 

“Fine. This one time you can get away with it...”

Flick muttered, moving away to serve customers even as Paige headed back to the kitchen, slipping on an apron and getting to work, soon calling orders out as she cooked, Flick smirking when the girl froze, staring at the new member of the biker gang. She had known the woman was wild enough to catch Paige’s eye the second she saw her new cook. 

“Problem Paige?”

“I.... who is she?”

“Oh, Leprechaun?”

Flick smirked.

“Newest biker chick to ride with the Sinful Angels...”

“She’s.... hot.”

Flick had laughed slightly, glancing over at the petite redhead sat at Lita’s side, noting the girl’s skin-tight green playsuit and leather jacket. 

“Yeah.... she wants people to think that...”

“Is she....?”

“Single? I don’t know...”

Flick smirked. 

“Why don’t you ask her...?”

“Can I?”

“Sure...”

Flick smirked, beckoning Mickie over and whispering something to her with a smile. 

“We’ll wait for you at the table...”


End file.
